


Unlike the Bananas?

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Acxa and Veronica enjoy a walk in the park in Autumn.





	Unlike the Bananas?

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 24 using Day 5 prompt: Autumn
> 
> (wasn't feeling either of the two AUs for day 24 so I'm cheating a little!)

“I think this is my favourite season,” Acxa said, her hand tightening around Veronica’s as they wandered through the park, looking around at the trees.

It had been long enough since aliens had come to Earth that not many heads turned as they walked by hand in hand.

“I don’t believe it,” Veronica said, covering her mouth with her free hand in a mock gasp. “Have you finally made a decision? After so many years?”

Acxa rolled her eyes and bumped their shoulders together roughly. “This is the first year I’ve been planetside for the entire year. I’ve seen the seasons change, rather than arriving and leaving in the middle of them. It’s different.”

Veronica grinned. “Different than when you took a year to decide if you actually liked bananas, even though you ate one almost every day?”

“They always tasted a little different!” Acxa exclaimed, her cheeks darkening to purple. “One time it was too ripe and gross. Another too green and weird. I didn’t know! It always changed.”

As they kept walking along slowly, Veronica laughed and pulled her closer to her side. “Did I tell you how happy I am we’re both planetside for two years before going back onto the space roster?”

Acxa leaned against her and sighed. “Only every day. But I like it, in all the different ways you say it.”

Veronica grinned. “Unlike the bananas?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
